Knight and Dame
by Indalecio246
Summary: OC x OC x Adventure!
1. Chance X Encounter X Damsel

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>The moon looked down on a lonely street in Otoko-yo. A row of low rent apartments lined the streets.<p>

My quarry and his guards, two somewhat non-descript guys dressed in suits, entered the building. I extended my en field. There they were, entering than exiting the elevator. One of the guards was posted at the door, the other entered with my quarry. A mafia member who pissed off the wrong persons, and now had a bounty on his head. I followed at a safe distance taking the stairs. A quick palm to the head, and the guard outside went to sleep without much fanfare.

Inside were four people, the other guard by the door, my quarry and another arguing, and the fourth a woman, tied up on the floor, a few bruised ribs, and probably a concussion.

_Too bad the guard wasn't standing in front the door. Could've knocked him out by just entering. Better wrap this up quick._

I kicked open the door. The guard went his knife immediately. _Got to give him points for professionalism._ Flipped him over my knee and into the wall. The two others went for their guns. I emitted a whip, and using it, grabbed the gunS out of their hands on my left, and right, and dismissed it one smooth motion. Using both hands, I grabbed their surprised faces and put them to sleep as well.

I turned my attention to the girl. She was wearing a white t-shirt with black sleeves, blue jeans and was probably in her late teens. She had a certain "maternal" figure that belied her age. _May as well heal her and free her._ I applied a bit of healing, reinforcement Nen, and went about slicing open her ropes with a knife. She sat up, a little woozy.

"Where am I?"

"Your safe now. Your in apartment in Southeastern Otoko-yo. You were probably kidnapped, but I freed you."

She blinked.

"Where am I?"

_Right. The concussion. She's probably still a bit confused, even after that healing nen._

"I am where? Yes. Kidnapped, but safe now. Southeastern Otoko-yo. Who are you?"

"I'm a hunter. Your kidnapper was probably Marko Avilgai. He had fairly sizable bounty on his head. Not sure who this other guy is."

She stood up, walked over to the other guy in the room, and kicked him in the ribs. A soft groan escaped his sleeping form.

"You know the guy?"

"He...was my boyfriend. He had gambling debts. I think he was going to sell me to Marko." she looked down to the floor. "I still can't believe he was going to do that."

"Well, your free to go." I took a small device, the size of a small tablet, and slid a small nodule, the size of a pen off it, with a small needle at the end. I pricked him with it.

"I..can't stay here." she put her palms together and bowed. "?"

"Sure, why not." The device beeped. A positive ID.

"What?"

"You'll either accept my training and pass, or think its too tough and wash out. But in the meantime, I've got a bounty to collect."

She followed after me.


	2. Introductions X Motivations X License

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>I walked to my car with Marko over my shoulder and the girl in tow. I opened the trunk and tossed him inside. My danger sense went off. <em>Am I missing something?<em> The other guard appeared from the door of the building. _Sloppy, just sloppy._ I chastised myself. He had his gun pulled, and it was pointed at the girl.

"My boss for the girl." He tried to move closer to her. I focused my eyebeams on his gun, which flew out of his hand. That gave him some pause

"Walk away. Professionialism is all well and good, but you should know when you're outmatched."

"Who are you?" He said, staring at his now empty hand.

"A Hunter."

"Fine. But I'll remember this!" He ran off.

I turned to the girl. She was breathing heavy and leaning against a lamp post.

"Are you okay?"

"Ha..fine..just fine."

"Stuff like this is the life of a hunter. Are you still sure you want to be trained?"

"More than ever." She looked down again. "I don't want to be scared anymore"

"Fair enough. Get in the car for now. We can discuss more on the way."

* * *

><p>We drove down the streets toward the police streets.<p>

"So whats your name?"

"Nina. Nina Silvers"

"Well Mane, I'm Michael Presid"

"Back there. How did you do that? The gun flying out of his hands thing?"

"There are techniques you can learn for that. In fact, to become a hunter, you'll need to learn them."

"Hmm.."

"So why do you want to become a hunter? It has to be to be more than just not wanting to be afraid anymore."

"Well who wouldn't want to be a Hunter? All my life, I've seen Hunters on TV, in comics, everywhere, doing things no one else can. It all so cool!"

_We'll see. I admit, I had an ulterior motive for training her. She wasn't bad looking, and frankly being a Hunter was murder on your dating life. Ordinary women were too weak and fragile to keep up, and there just wasn't that many other women who were already full fledged hunter. Granted, I would've probably have trained her anyway. I'd done so before, and would probably do so again._

I turned a corner and pulled into a parking spot near the police station.

"We're here." We each got out of the car and I popped the trunk open. He was still asleep, and thanks to my Nen ability, would remain so as long as I used some of my concentration to maintain. It wasn't a huge strain, but I was keeping a guard, some guy and Marko asleep at the same time. It'd be a small relief to be able to release it.

The police station was a huge stone edifice with stone lions in the front. We made our way through to the Bounties desk. I produced my Bounty Card and a copy of Marko's wanted poster and handed it toward the bored looking receptionist.

"I'm collecting the bounty on Marko Avilgai."

"Fill out this form." She handed me a clipboard with a form on it.

"Is there a lot of paperwork?" Mane asked.

"No. My Bounty Card takes care of most things. Its linked to my Hunter Card, and specifies some things, such as where to send the bounty money."

The sheet filled out, I handed it back to the receptionist.

Marko I turned over to a group of security guards that were on hand for such a location. They cuffed the sleeping Marko and carried him away.

"I'd gotten a positive ID on him earlier. They'll send the money to my account in a bit."

"And thats that? He nearly bought me and for who knows what! That doesn't matter at all?

"He wasn't caught by the police. Would you have rather have waited for the police?"

Nina frowned.

"If it means anything, he's probably not going to get out of this alive, once those who posted the bounty get to him.

"So now what?"

"There's a retreat slash training ground in South Napaj. I'd like to take you there. We can be on a train there tonight."

"You've been nice to me so far, but I've beaten up, and had a gun pointed me all in one evening. How do I even know you're a real Hunter? Do you have a Hunter License?"

I removed a slim metal case from my inner coat pocket. It was locked with Nen, and keyed to my aura pattern. _I was always surprised at how flimsy the thing was and how impossible it was to get a replacement._ I concentrated on it for a moment, and flipped it open.

"Look, but don't touch."

She looked over it, studying it contents. _Was she trying to memorize my ID or something?_

Finally satisfied, she pulled back. I concentrated and sealed it again, returning it to my pocket.

"I'd never seen one this close. That was amazing! I think I'm satisfied. Lets go!"


	3. Background X Exposition X 1

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p><em>My name is Michael Presid. I'm a Hunter. I can't claim to belong to a long line of Hunters. I'm pretty much the first. However, my father was an archaeologist, as was his father before him, as was his mother before him. Well, you get the idea. And more the pottery shard analyzing type, and less the "punch out ancient evils" type, though I'm sure there must have been some of the latter.<em>

_On my father's deathbed, he gave me an amulet. He says it was from the late Carjillian Empire, the 4 Kings Era and that it'd been in our family for 4 generations. I'm currently in Otoko-yo, having it analyzed and researched by Professor Morris Smith, an expert in Carjillian history and culture. He's authenticated the age of amulet, but the inscription is in an unknown language, though the motifs are very Carjillian._

* * *

><p>A train sped down the rails through the night and into morning, passing numerous trees along the way.<p>

"So thats why you're in Otoko-yo?" asked Nina. "But you seem to be more an archaeologist type. Why are you bounty-hunting?"

I held up a finger. "One there aren't many archaelogical digs around Otoko-yo. Two, they tend to long-term jobs. Three, my knowledge of Napajian history is pretty spotty at best. In case I heard something interesting back from Professor Smith, I wanted to be in a position to move in on it. Bounty hunting just keeps my instincts sharp and pays the bills."

"Umm..okay. One more question. You're a Hunter right? You showed me the Hunter License card earlier. I'd heard you can use it to get all sorts of free or nearly free, but you used cash to pay for train tickets. How come?

I let out a little sigh. "Its true you can do that, but its a bit of a hassle. A Hunter License is an extremely valuable item. You don't want to flash it around too much. There are armed groups that actively try to take License cards from Hunters. They're usually no threat to an experienced Hunter, but as I said, they are armed. I didn't want to risk an confrontation, and paying in cash doesn't leave a paper trail that can be followed. Something I learned along the way, is that its a bad idea to leave a record of where you are and where you've been. True its unavoidable sometimes, but the less chances you take the better."

"You make it sound it sound like the License card is a burden."

"Well it does have it have some very useful perks. It grants access to a vast information network, and access to numerous areas you couldn't get into otherwise, in our case, the training facility wer're heading is one such.

Nina stifled a yawn.

"You may as well try to get some sleep. We're 5-6hrs away at best."

"Well I am a little sleepy." She stretched, and looked to find something close to a comfortable position to sleep in. It wasn't long before she was out like a light.

_She's a pretty rough evening. She was probably going entirely on adrenaline. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sleepy myself. _ I pulled out my PDA and set an alarm on it for 5 and half hours from now, and did my best to catch some shut-eye.

The train continued on through the night.


	4. Background X Exposition X 2

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>"Wake up. We're here." I nudged her gently.<p>

"Omori Station?" Nina peered out through the window. She stretched.

The train pulled into the station and we exited.

"We'll need to pick up a few supplies" I said. "Its a few hours walk to the place."

"What?" she exclaimed. "There's no other way there?"

"Well it is a secret and exclusive Hunter training facility hidden in the middle of a deep forest. Its not like you could grab a taxi to get there."

* * *

><p>We spent a half hour shopping, gettiing basic things like backpacks, dried food and bottles of water. Then we set off on an unmarked dirt trail into the middle of a forest.<p>

"You used your Hunter card back there. I thought you didn't like using it."

"Normally, no. Here, however its okay. It lets the people at the facility know we're coming, that in fact I am an actual Hunter, and we won't be stopped by anyone on the way there."

"We would've been stopped?"

"We'll it is an exclusive Hunter training facility. Its no big deal. I would've just needed to show them my Hunter Card, and they would've let us through. But, since we were shopping earlier anyway..."

She grew quiet a moment, as if to consider this.

"So I told you about my background, do you want to tell me yours?" I asked.

She pursed her lips.

"Well, mine doesn't have any ancient artifacts. I'm a little embarassed to speak about it."

She paused for what seemed like a minute.

"I wanted to be a model. I think I've got the body for it." she did a little twirl. "Anyway, my mom and I got into to a big argument over it. I ran away and met a man named Burt Fredricks. He said he was a talent scout. He said, with time, he could have my picture and name on the cover of every magazine in Napaj. I believed him, and as the weeks went by, he kept offering different excuses as to why things weren't happening. I eventually found out about his gambling debt. We had a big fight, and I'm a little hazy on what happened next, but the next thing I knew, you were untying me."

"And you didn't want to return to my family?"

"I'd made so many poor decisions. I didn't want to return to them in shame. I wanted to make something of my life first."

"I think they would've taken you back regardless."

"Yeah. Your probably right. But I've made so many poor decisions during my life, and this seemed like the one way I could make good."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>We passed the next few hours in relative silence, occasionally commenting on one feature of the terrain or another. After about 3 hrs, we reached a large stone-walled facility. I opened the wooden gate. Beyond we're a few paper and wooden buildings done in the Napajian style. A few people milled about either going to one building, or coming from another. We headed to a building marked Registrations. A smiling receptionist was on duty inside.<p>

"Two rooms for Michael Presid and guest." I pulled out my Hunter License card and handed it to her.

"Yes, we were expecting you. We have rooms 07 and 08 available." She handed me and Nina badges. "This will get you into most facilities. Please wear them at all times when your outside. Its lets security know your supposed to there and helps prevent any misunderstandings." _The way she pronounced 'misunderstandings' had a slight emphasis to it. Its probably best to not try to find out what that might mean too deeply._

All the while, the reception continued to smile. "Enjoy your stay."

We headed to our rooms. "We'll start training tomorrow. In the meatime, your free to explore. I'm going to head in for awhile, so if you need me, you'll probably find me here."

We headed into our respective rooms. It was sparsely furnished. A futon on the floor, a small table, kitchenette and bathroom. I put down my backpack, and decided to meditate for a bit.

A half hour later, I heard a banging at my door. "Michael, you won't believe this! They've got hotsprings here!" cried Nina.

I chuckled.


	5. Training X Montage X Promises

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>I awoke at 6 in the morning the next day. <em>Those hot springs are really good. Think I'll make a regular habit of that while I'm here. <em>I grabbed a notepad and quickly wrote off a note to Nina to meet me in the gymnasium when she was ready. I slipped the note under her door, and went off looking for some breakfast. The place had a food court and I grabbed a some eggs and some cereal. Afterwards I headed to the gym.

Nina joined me an hour or two later.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Good morning, yourself. Your sure in a chipper mood."

"Those hot springs were wonderful. Aren't you glad I found them?"

"Yes. Consider it your first mission as an unofficial Hunter successfully completed." I grinned. I stepped off the treadmill I was on, and added. "Lets get you fitted for some weighted clothing."

"Weighted clothes?"

"Yeah, like what I'm wearing currently."

"I was wondering what those were. You've got some sort of headband, a vest, and what looks like ankle and wrist bracelets.

"Yeah, while you're here, you'll be wearing them. It'll help build up your strength. We'll start light, but we'll add heavier weights as you adjust to these."

I handed her the weighted clothes, and she slipped them on.

"How does it feel?"

"Feels weird. And I've got to wear this while I'm in the gym?"

"No. You've got to wear this all time."

"All the time?" she exclaimed.

I put my hand to my chin. "Well, you can take them off when you sleep. And I can't really see you wearing them in the hot springs, but yeah, all the time. And just so its fair, I'll be wearing them as well. I think after a certain point, you won't feel it at all."

I continued. "Don't worry, we won't be exercising every day. Every other day we'll meditate, which I'll show you how. On weekends we'll hit the library."

"I have to study also?" she seemed beaten.

"Again, don't worry. I won't be testing you or anything, and you'll get to pick the subject. Its just good mental exercise."

She seemed a bit relieved.

"Shall we get started?"

"I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Nina stands at the end of a tightrope and looks down. Its only several feet down and a mat awaits below.<p>

"I can do this. I can do this." she repeated to herself.

She steps on to the rope, and cautiously takes a few step a few steps.

"You can do this!" I said.

She turned her head to look at me, and promptly lost balance.

_That was apparently the wrong thing to say._

* * *

><p>Nina sits cross-legged on a mat on the floor. She waves her sideways in front of her.<p>

"What are doing?" I asked.

"I am trying to figure out this one-handed clapping business."*

* * *

><p>Nina balances a watermelon on her foot.<p>

"Why am I balancing a watermelon on my foot"

I glance down at Nina's foot.

"I don't believe I asked you to do that that."

* * *

><p>Nina once again stands at the end of a tightrope.<p>

"Second time's the charm."

She steps out onto the rope, and moved toward the end. She gets halfway, and turns ro her side.

"Look. I'm doing it!" which happens to be just enough to cause her to fall off.

"Ah..you jinxed it."

* * *

><p>Nina reads in the library. The book in her hand is "Underwater Basket Weaving and You."<p>

* * *

><p>Nina and Michael sit together talking in the food court.<p>

"So how long did it take you to become a Hunter?" Nina asked. She twirled a forked around long strands of noodles, and expertly popped them into her mouth.

I took a bite of my hamburger, and held up 3 fingers. "thee ears" I said through bites of food. I held up my hand again, and finished swallowing.

Nina gave a little laugh at that.

"Sorry. Three years." I continued. "First time I got disqualifed during the third test of the exam. The test examiners were two gourmet hunters, a man and a woman. The woman was really picky about the results, and eventually tried to disqualify everyone."

"Wow. Your kidding?"

"Nope. Finally the Chairman of the Hunter Association, then Netero, had to intervene. We got a new test, to boil an egg from a spider hawk. First we had to one to get one. Spider-hawks live on these nests that hang between two canyons walls, a mile up. I slipped and fell into the river a mile below. Not pleasant."

"Oh no. Thats terrible."

I took another bite, and chewed a bit. "Next time, I got disqualified even quicker. The examiner had us fight each other. Those who had collected a certain amount of badges from others would pass. And would you believe? This little kid, maybe 12 or 13, knocked out everyone in the test. Woke up after a few days with a splitting headache."

"No way.."

I finished my burger and Nina finished her spaghetti. "Third time I passed, but thats a story for another time. Back to training."

"Okay, maybe you could also tell me whats the story with you and tropical shirts."

* * *

><p>Nina runs on the treadmill.<p>

"Ok, thats two hours. Lets see if we can bring it up to three next time."

Nina sighed. "You're a real slave driver."

* * *

><p>Nina attempts to cross a tight rope again.<p>

"I'll get it this time.

"Wait, hold on." I grab a few chairs from the next room, and put them beneath the tightrope. "Ok, these are not actually chairs, they're hungry libears." I lean against one, wave my arms and roar.

Nina smiles. "You're terrible." She crosses the tightrope in one go.

* * *

><p>Nina and Michael walk along the boards to their rooms.<p>

"This is great!" Nina does a couple of flips and starts walking on her hands. "I never knew I could do all these things."

I tickle her toes. "Yeah, you've come pretty far."

She collapses in a heap. "But you're still ticklish."

* * *

><p>Nina meditates.<p>

"Let me start explaining Nen to you." I said.

* * *

><p>Nina's head was upon my lap. It had taken her a few more months to learn and master Ten, and during that time I had allowed myself to open up more and grow close to her. I looked down at her sleeping form. <em>I think she feels the same way I do. Whats that saying? if you want to hold on something, you'd better put a ring on it?" <em>I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a small case and popped it open to reveal a small ring inside. I had briefly returned to Otoko-yo a week ago to pick it up. _Now I just need to find the right moment to pop the question._

* * *

><p>"Yes! I will marry you!"<p>

She paused for some moments.

"But.."

_That may not be good._

"I don't think I feel ready yet. Marriage should be between two equals. I don't think I can marry you before I take the Hunter Exam. I was planning on taking it anyway, but this is just one more reason to do so."

_Whew. She said 'Yes'. What else did she say? Or right. Hunter Exam. Your pausing too long. Say something._

"Ok, I can agree to that. Can I at least put the ring on your finger." I was still holding it.

"Ah! Yes!" I slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

* * *

><p>We sat outside underneath the stars.<p>

"There's still something I don't understand." Nina said. "If you wanted to just date me, you didn't haven't to train me."

I paused for awhile.

"Its something I don't like to talk about it. You probably deserve to know about it, though. A couple of years ago, I had another girlfriend named Ann. We'd been seeing each other for about a month. In my arrogance, I thought that I was all that was needed to protect her."

"I and a rival of mine were going after the same bounty. I'd found him first, but my rival had a trick up his sleeve. He had found out about Ann, and had kidnapped her. He would've traded the bounty for Ann, but something went wrong, and in the exchange, she was killed."

Nina came close and put her hand on my back.

"I wasn't about to let that happen to someone else. You see, I couldn't let myself get close to someone who couldn't protect herself. I was overjoyed when you discovered Nen on your own, and I could, if not stop worrying you, didn't have to worry as much."

"So, please, promise me this. You'll be careful, and come back alive."

"I promise." she said softly.

* * *

><p>*Apparently the sound of one hand clapping is "Doofensmirtz."<p> 


	6. Travels X Travails X First Steps

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

_My name is Nina Silvers. I'm 19, and have begun taking my first steps into a larger world. The training was grueling, but I think I'm ready for the Hunter Exam. Wish me luck Michael._

* * *

><p>I wasn't the first one there at the airpad. A rather "colorful" bunch was already there. Assorted mercenaries with swords, guns and knives. I myself just had my white teashirt with black sleeves, jeans and backpack. There were a few raised eyebrows when I arrived, but no one seemed interested in saying anything. It didn't matter, as I was armed with Nen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"I've done my best to prepare you for the exam. If anything, I've over-prepared you," said Michael "but the most important thing to remember, is always keep your Ten up. Its like an invisible protective screen that will protect you from attacks of all sorts. You shouldn't run into trouble, but the test and those taking the test are unpredictable, so its best to be prepared for anything."

* * *

><p>The area consisted of a large yellow 'X' within a larger circle encompassed it. Nearby, a sign with the Hunter Insignia and a welcome to all applicants for the Hunter Exam stood. In the distance, a zeppelin floated into view accompanied by a light hum. The zeppelin itself was a few thousands of meters in length, with a mutlistory cabin beneath it. On it side was the Hunter Insignia.<p>

"Whew thats big. The Hunter Association doesn't mess around." someone said.

We lined up, and made our way on board once the gangplank lowered.

Inside, it felt like I had stepped onto a battleship. You know the type, a gun metal grey color everywhere, even the floors and ceilings. Small portholes for windows. There was even the smell of brine, which was extremely weird. Did this zeppelin crash into the sea at some point? Was this a bad sign?

An attendant nodded to me and spoke. "You way wish to rest in the observation lounge, its down this hall, the door at the end."

I thanked him and made my way down there. I opened the door and entered. Inside was a definite change of pace. I had gone from battleship to sea food restaurant. Still, the view was gorgeous, as the windows spanned all around the front of the Zepplin's gondola. It would look even better when we eventually took off.

I took a seat at a table by the window, ordered a slice of lemon meringue pie and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"What most people don't realize is that the Hunter Exam begins way before you ever get to the main exam site itself. Whatever means you reach the exam, ship, train, airship, or whatever, the main intent of the crew will be to disqualify as many potential hunters as they can." said Michael.

"So what should I do?" I replied.

"Try to make a good impression. If a crisis arises during the trip, the crew may ask you for help. Make sure you help. If a member of the crew asks you questions, answer them honestly."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear me? Members of the crew shouldn't be in the spots reserved for guests."<p>

I snapped out of my reverie. An unfamiliar girl stood before me. She had shoulder lenght brown hair in a pony tail and was wearing a blue track suit. Most noticably, she had a sword in a scabbard at her side.

"What?" I blinked at her. "Sorry, I don't work here."

"Really? You're a Hunter Applicant?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Sorry, I mistook you for an off-duty stewardess. I think its fair to warn you. The Hunter Exam is really hard. I took it last year, and though I made it to the exam site, I got disqualified during the second part. You really need to look more serious. You were just staring out into space. Were you thinking about some guy?"

I felt my cheeks flush.

"I knew it!" She gave a broad smile. "Anyway, I'm Carol Porta."

"I'm Nina Silvers."

"Nice to metcha." She spoke that last bit with an odd twang.

She sat down.

"So just out of curiosity, do you do anything?"

"Do anything?" I asked, somewhat puzzled.

"Well, pretty much everyone here has something that they do well. I'm a swordswoman, though honestly I haven't had much more than a few years practice."

"Oh! I guess you could say I'm a martial artist." I tossed a few practice jabs into the air. "I've had less than a years training with it, though."

"Well, maybe it'll be enough. Lets stick together during the exam and help each other out."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"My dad works at Gateway Technologies, and during one of the "Take Your Daughter to Work Days" I was tested. They saw I had potential to become a Hunter, so they sponsored my training. If I pass, I'll have to work at Gateway for the next 5 years, but it'll be worth it. And so.."<p>

In all honesty, I was beginning to reget working with Carol. She was a nice enough person, but she seemed completely intent on telling me her entire life story. In one sitting.

My attention began to drift back to entrance, where I saw the most amazing thing ever. A little kid, with short, spiky hair, not more than 11 or 12, and dressed in a karate gi, entered into the room. Even better, he had a Ten field around him.

"And then she said to me, 'If you like science so much why don't you marry it?' Can you imagine how rude she was. Hey! Are you listening?"

I hopped out of my chair and ran over and hugged him. "So cute!", I'm not embarassed to admit it, but I squeed.

"Argh. Can't breath..."

"Sorry." I let go. Carol came over. "I have to apologize for my excitable partner."

Well I guess we were partners, at least for the exam.

"I'm Carol, and this is Nina. Whats your name kid?"

"Oh, no problem. I'm Zushi."

"Pleased to meet you Zushi." we both said almost at the same time.

"Hey! Your not with anyone are you? Do you want to hang out with us?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"So Zushi, you said you practice Shingen-ryu kung-fu? You're just like Nina then! "<p>

"You practice Shingen-ryu kung-fu?" asked Zushi

My face grew hot a bit. "Well, it just really whatever my master taught me. Actually, I never really asked the name of the style, either. I've only been practicing for less than a year, too."

Both Zushi and Carol gave me puzzled looks. "You're a martial artist, but you don't know what style you're studying?" asked Carol. "You're officially doomed. Well, you could try again next year." She waved her hand dismissly

"I don't know, I think Ms. Nina knows more than she's letting on." said Zushi.

Thats right, he's got a Ten field up, so he definitly knows Nen. And if he's got a Ten field, he can probably see my Ten field also.

"Are you guys holding out on me?" Carol asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, I can't really say. My master taught me some tricks to protect myself during the exam."

"Well you'd better introduce me to your master. I want to learn too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's imagination.<strong>

A wedding scene.

"Michael Presid, do you take these women to be your lawfully wedded wives, in sickness and in health, as long as you all shall live?" said a man in a expertly tailored suit.

"I do." said Michael.

"Do you Nina Silvers take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you all shall live?

"I do." said Nina.

"Do you Carol Porta, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you all shall live?

"I do too!"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Ms. Nina? You kinda blanked out there for a moment." said Zushi.<p>

"And your shivering." Carol observed.

"Ah sorry!" I replied. "I'm okay."

"Well alright, just don't go all weird on us now." said Carol.

* * *

><p>A couple of nights later, I was in my cabin, and woken up by a voice on the loudspeaker.<p>

"This is your Captain speaking. We've got a quetzal approaching our ship. We'd like some volunteers to help chase it off. Please grab your belongings and wait in the observation lounge for further instructions."

Michael's earlier words rang in my mind again._ "If a crisis arises during the trip, the crew may ask you for help. Make sure you help. If a member of crew asks you questions, answer them honestly."_

Still, a quetzal! "This is no time to panic, girl." I told myself. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the observation lounge.

* * *

><p>I noted that Carol and Zushi were already in the observation lounge along with some others. Almostly immediately, an airmen began to speak.<p>

"We noted the quetzal coming in from the north. For those without any long-range weapons, we've got some cesium flare guns. I ask that you wait for my signal before firing as the flares have somewhat short range. Airman Gil will issue you a flare gun as we leave this room. Please follow me."

I followed after him along with Zushi and Carol, receiving a pistol as I walked through the door. "Only three shots, better make them count." Carol observed.

* * *

><p>We followed the airman as he wound his way through the ship. He approached a ladder and started climbing. We followed after him and soon emerged on top of the airship. There were green guide lights that illuminated a fairly large rectangular area where we could walk and not fall off.<p>

"I wonder why it'd attack an airship." said Carol. "though it could be our ship slightly resembles a squid-bird, which is its usual prey. A very large squid-bird, but a squid-bird none the less."

"You and Zushi are very calm" I commented. "Quetzals used to give me nightmares when I was a kid."

"I've never had a problem with them Ms. Nina." Zushi shrugged.

"Its got my scientific curiosity going." Carol also shrugged.

The quetzal flew in from the dark of night and into view. It was very impressive, nearly 10 meters tall, with a long neck and brightly colored feathers. It looked confused. and tried to latch onto the the airship.

"Fire!" cried the airman.

I fired at the Quetzal along with the others. Unfortunately, all it did was seem to enrage it. It flapped it wings and got closer to our group. It started flapping its wings, and the winds started increasing.

"Zushi! Grab on to me!" I yelled over the winds, as I turned and reached out to him. Already he was sliding back. I ran forward and grabbed onto him. Carol looked to be holding her ground against the wind, and was even moving forward. I tucked Zushi under my arm, and moved forward with her. Suddenly the wind stopped. Someone had stuck a sword into the Quetzal's chest. It let out a loud "Caw!" of pain. I put down Zushi and ran forward. He followed my lead, and we jumped and punched the bird together.

It fell back in surprise, and turned and flew off, hopefully to find prey that wouldn't put up such a struggle.

* * *

><p>"Good job people. I'm Lieutenant Third-Class Calvin Higgs.<p>

We were lined up in front of him.

"And you've just passed this section of the Hunter Exam."

Cries of "What?" echoed amoung among our group.

"Millions of people want to become Hunter. The Hunter Association can't possibly test all of them. It is our job to separate those just want to become Hunters from those with some talent."

As to punctuate that statement, a loud "clang" was heard from below.

"What you just heard was the cabin section detaching and parachuting into the sea. Everyone who remained in their cabin was disqualified. Even if they manage to find the actual test site, they'll be turned away."

"Starting from the left I'm going to ask for your names and the reason why you want to become a Hunter."

"I'm Nina Silvers. I've wanted to become a Hunter from when I was very little. Its only been recently that I was able to get training to become one."

Lieutenant Higgs made some notes on a clipboard. "Ok, next!"

"I'm Zushi. I've been wanting to follow in my grandfather's footsteps for awhile.

More notes. "Next!"

"I'm Carol Porta. I'm here on a sponsorship from Gateway Technologies."

"You didn't answer why you wanted to become a Hunter." More notes.

"Sorry, mostly I want to make money to fund my research. Traveling around is always nice, too."

I could almost swear that Carol was blushing after that.

More scribbling. "Next!"

"Trevor Bridges. Am I the only one here just to become rich?"

"I guess." said Carol.

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" more notes. "Next!"

"I'm Imhotep. I wish to become a Black List Hunter to avenge my brother."

More scribbling. "Next!"

"Justin Thyme. I wish to become a Gourmet Hunter, and refine my cooking skills.

"Alright, you lot. We'll be arriving in Dolle's City in a few hours time. You can rest in the Observation Lounge. Just don't try to go back to your cabins or you'll be drinking seawater.


	7. Surprises X Secondguesses X 1

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

In a couple of hours, we arrived in Dolles's City. Carol seemed not to be her talkative self. I was tempted to ask why, but I was getting a few quiet moments to myself, and I wasn't going to waste them.

* * *

><p>We walked into a plaza in Dolle's city. It was occupied by various open-air vendors, hunter applicants, and stores. I passed by an ice cream vendor, and decided to stop. I got a vanilla scoop.<p>

"Zushi, Carol, you want anything?" Carol just gave me this weird look that I took to mean 'Are you serious?' Zushi looked between the two of us, probably noticed the tension, and politely declined.

"Suit yourself." I wasn't going to be be bothered by her bad attitude.

She finally broke the silence.

"We have to head for that tree." She pointed down a street, and in the distance you could see what must've been a huge tree growing in the distance.

"Oh right. You've done this before." It was an innocent remark on my part, but it earned me a irritated eyebrow twitch. I really needed to find out what was bothering her. Maybe after my ice cream.

* * *

><p>We walked along the road. Eventually the city parts became sparser until there was nothing but plains on either side, though in the distance we could see what seemed to be another settlement. The road took us through it, and eventually we entered.<p>

The settlements were made of clay and brick, with parts boarded up. No one seemed to be about, but we could hear the sound of movement coming from the various buildings.

Coming down the street was a wizened old woman followed by a group of what seemed to be masked kids. She wore gaudy necklaces, was missing most of her teeth, and leaned on a staff to support herself. What seemed strange was that the kids and woman seemed surrounded by Nen. Come to think of it, the whole town was surrounded by Nen.

"Is that an examiner?" I said to no one in particular.

The woman yelled out. "No talking!" To Carol she pointed a wizened finger. "Especially you. You've been here before. You know what, stand over there, so they can't see you either."

She indicated a little further down the way we came. Carol moved back.

"Welcome to the exciting 2 answer challenge!" she continued. "You've got 5 seconds to answer my riddle. The only thing you can say is a '1' or a '2'. Say anything else and you'll be disqualified."

"Ahhhhhh!" we heard from Carol behind us. We looked back to see that Carol had disappeared. Zushi and I shifted into fighting stances.

"Don't worry. You'll see your friend later on. We'll...probably. It depends on how well you do on my quiz. She'll be ok. You, maybe not so much." She did a little laugh that transformed into a coughing fit.

"To begin. Your son and your daughter are in a burning building. You can only save on. Do you save 1, your son? Or 2, your daughter? Remember you have 5 seconds to reply."

Huh? What do I say? There's no right answer to this. What does she want? I glance down at Zushi. He seems just as puzzled as I am. Do I guess an answer? Do I..

"And stop!"

I'm sorry Michael. I failed.

"Congratulations! You passed!"

"What?" Zushi and I said simultaneously.

"Choosing either 1 or 2 would be the wrong answer." she continued. "only a pychopath could calmly choose either. We generally don't want psychopaths as Hunters. Which is not to say we don't get them, unfortunately. Of course, your friend could have just told you in advance. The looks on your faces said otherwise."

"Well thats okay, but happened to Miss Carol?" said Zushi.

"Oh your friend. I just gave her the express route to the Exam. She's already been through all this. There's no point having her together with you. It'd ruin any surprises coming up. Assuming you get through everything else, you'll meet her again when you reach the exam."

I sighed in relief. Carol was a bit annoying, but I really didn't want anything bad happening to her.

A wall opened up to my right. "Go through here. After a few hours walk, you'll reach some navigators who'll take you to the next part of the test."


	8. Surprises X Secondguesses X 2

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

The passage was dark and slightly damp. We made our way in what seemed to be in an upwardly direction.

"Miss Nina, do you think Miss Carol's okay?"

"I sure hope so." I replied.

I was a bit worried too. The old woman hadn't seemed malicious, but I couldn't help but worry about her.

We continued on through the dark passage for what seemed like hours. Finally we exited into a dense forest. Dense enough so that we couldn't see the sun, though that really didn't matter, as the sun was going down. A sign to the left side of the path stated "Beware, Monsters."

"Thats odd." I blinked.

"What is?" asked Zushi.

"If there are monsters here, why didn't they take down the sign? You'd think they'd want to remain hidden so that we wouldn't wouldn't know before they strike."

"Maybe they just want to make us scared."

I shrugged.

We walked down the path for another few hours. It had gotten completely dark. I had switched to using a Nen technique called Gyo to see, which highlighted the auras of living things. It was still tough to see, but I was able to manage. I assumed Zushi was using the same, as he seemed to have no trouble at all.

"Its very dark. Are you using Gyo?""

"No I'm using En."

"I don't think I know the technique."

"You have to stretch out your aura around you. You can sense whats going on around yourself."

I gave it a try, and I think managed about a half meter around myself, but anything beyond that was extremely difficult to sense.

"No good. My range is too small. I think I'm going to have to stick to Gyo"

We walked on for another half hour when we saw a man coming to meet us. He was wearing a vest, pants and shirt combo, and had shoulder lenght hair. My Gyo couldn't distinguish colors and it was too dark to see.

"Welcome. You are Hunter applicants?"

"Yes." we replied.

"Very good. Please follow me" Eventually we exited the forest and came before a long wall of hedge. After a bit we came to an opening.

"Please go through. At the other end, is someone waiting to take you to exam."

We entered. All around us we could hear the rustling of leaves and branches. We headed down a corridor and took several turns.

"Oh! This is easy!" cried Zushi. "I saw this in a puzzle book once. We can exit the maze by just following the wall on our left till we reach the end."

I nodded, and let him lead. He touched the wall. "Ah. The walls are covered with vines with thorns on them."

He pulled his hand back a bit and continued following the path.

After a few minutes, I heard a click, as blades popped out of the walls and floors. Zushi ducked to a side as parallel rows of rotating blades shot out of the ground and opposite walls. The blades on the walls passed over Zushi, and he narrowly avoided the ones coming from the floor.

"Ah!" he cried.

"Whew! I think you stepped on a trap tile Miss Nina. I can sense them with my En, and I think I know what to look for from now on."

Zushi was right, and he was able to point out a number of trap tiles in the future, we nimbly navigated around them.

I was still on edge. That rustling noise we heard had only gotten louder and more insistent as we proceeded. Finally we reached a narrow corridor.

We proceeded through carefully. Halfway through, multiple vines struck out of the wall on our left and attempted to strangle us. I dodged a few, but one got around my waist and leg.

"Make a run for it!" I cried! I reached for the knife in my boot, and hacked at the vines. Surprisingly tough, but I managed to hack through one.

"I'll be okay! Just go!" Zushi looked at me, even as he fended off his own vines. I managed to cut through the last one and we made a run for it. We jumped through the exit, even as I heard one last click go off and spikes shot out of the ground after us.

"Whew. We made it!" I beamed at Zushi, even though he probably couldn't see it.

Another figure approached us, this time a woman. "Congratulations on making it through the maze! As promised, I will take you to the Hunter's Exam."

Her form shifted into something beastial, though she still walked on hind legs.

"Don't be alarmed. I will not hurt you. I will carry you to the Exam Site."

We flew through the night sky in her claws and on until morning. Finally we arrived in Zaban City.

I munched on some protein bars from my sack, and shared a few with Zushi. Our host, now back in human form, politely refused when I offered. Speaking of our host, we could now see from the light of morning that she had been dressed, similar to the previous Navigator we had met, in a brown vest shirt and pants. What we hadn't noticed earlier was that her arms were covered in tatoos. Did they have any meaning? I couldn't begin to guess. We eventually made our way to a small restaurant on a side street.

"I guess protein bars are a poor substitute for a full course meal." I offered.

"This place has the best food. Its world class." Our host winked at us.

We entered.

"What will you have?" The cook asked.

"A steak." our host replied.

I was up for a steak. The protein bars weren't very filling, and I was a growing girl.

"Cooked slowly, over a low flame." she continued.

"This way please." said a waitress. She led us to back room, and we sat down to a meal laid before us. The waitress then excused herself leaving us with our host.

"You've done quite well to reach the Hunter Exam site. Only about 1 in 10, 000 do. I'll be pleased to guide you next year as well.

She excused herself as well, though I was still a bit confused. Zushi and I sat down to eat. It was then then our room started to decend.

It dawned on me. "Ah. I think the exam maybe at the bottom floor." I started wolfing down food and drink. I didn't know when the elevator would stop, but I wanted to finish with my food before hand. Zushi followed my lead.

Finally we stopped moving. The door opened and we spotted Carol, waiting for us, hands on hips, and smirking.

"What took you guys so long?"


	9. Marathon X Desert X Insanity

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>Going through the door brought us into an enormous stone cavern lit by flourescent lights strung up oerhead. Everwhere, hunter candidates of various stripes could be seen. Some were milling around, talking, sitting, meditating or sharpening and cleaning various weapons.<p>

A short stocky guy in a business suit handed us badges on the way in. They were marked 171 and 172. "Please put these on." he said. I slipped the 171 badge on my chest. I noticed Carol's badge showed 98.

Speaking of Carol, she had seemed to have snapped out of her funk, and was pointing out the various regulars. I really should ask her what was bothering her earlier.

"Those are the Testudine brothers." pointing to 4 men in orange gis. "Michael, Donald, Ralph, and Leon. They're students of the Turtle School of Martial Arts. They're a mixed bunch, but they're specialities have a way of covering for each other. Its hard to throw a situation at them that one of them won't know how to deal with. "

She turned to a group of three, two men and a woman. "Thats Phelix, Fritz and Isara. Phelix and Fritz are brothers. The one in the middle is Phelix, a charismatic man, an up and comer in the criminal underworld. Real smooth operator. The one on the left is Fritz. He's Phelix's brother and weapons support specialist. Doesn't say much. On the right is Isara, Phelix's girlfriend. She's a wilderness survival expert."

She paused for a moment. "I wonder where Tonpa is. I don't see him around. Probably just as well."

"Hey Carol, I was meaning to ask.." I was interrupted at the point by a large grinding noise that filled the the cavern. A door on the end rose to reveal a lone figure.

"Welcome to the first part of the main Hunter Exam. I'm Tsezguerra, and I've been asked to Proctor this part of the test."

Tsezguerra was a tanned man in a tan jumpsuit, with black hair and a van dyke beard that made him look vaguely diabolic.

"If you'll follow me." he turned and started jogging off. As one, the mob of Hunter candidates started following him, our little group included.

* * *

><p>A half hour in, I decided to talk to Carol again.<p>

"Hey Carol."

"Yeah?"

"You seemed upset yesterday."

"Do you really want to know?" she said in a low voice.

"Yeah."

"Fine." she paused. "I thought.. I thought I'd been doing well. This is the second time I've been taking the test, so I've got some experience. But, you rookies.." a faint tinge of anger crept into her voice at this point. "just blew right past me."

"What?"

"Back on the airship, when were facing the Quetzal, I couldn't do anything. You're the ones that chased it off."

"Weren't you the one that distracted it by stabbing it?"

"That wasn't even me!" she cried. "That was than Imhoptep guy! How does someone with less than a year of training, who doesn't even know what style of martial arts she's studying, do so well!"

She continued her rant.

"While other girls were partying and getting boyfriends, I was training with my sword, and hitting the books. Then you with you la-de-da attitude and big chest just waltz in and stomp over everything I've worked so hard for. Even worse, I couldn't even help during the next part of test!"

Zushi piped in. "I've been studying martial arts almost all my life."

"Thank you Zushi. That doesn't explain Nina here."

I sighed. "I wasn't being entirely truthful. I did study a little martial arts. Most of those nine months I spent weight training and meditating. I'm not sure how strong I am at this point, but I can probably bench a few tonnes at this point."

Carol's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. For example, I can pick up and tip over a medium sized car pretty easily. My master is probably even stronger, as he's been doing this longer."

The anger seemed to drain away from her face, and we continued our jog in relative quiet.

* * *

><p>The jog seemed to never end. I glanced at my watch. Its been almost four hours since we started. I silently thanked Michael for making me spend all that time on the treadmill, especially since it seemed we were starting to go uphill, and Tsezguerra started picking up the pace.<p>

I looked to my right and left. There seemed to be a few less people, but the majority seemed to have stuck with it.

It was at this point that we hit some stairs. Even my thighs were beginning to feel the strain at this point. I glanced at Carol and Zushi.

"How're you guys holding up?" I asked.

"Just fine!" she sounded a bit winded though.

"I'm okay." said Zushi.

It was at this point I saw a light ahead, and a blast of heat hit my face. We emerged from a man-made cave entrance into what appeared to be a desert. The sky was cloudy though, and thunder and lighting boomed and flashed in the distance.

"Welcome to the Salt Asylum." annouced Tsezguerra as he continued running. "Its one of the Top 10 deadliest places on the face of the planet. You'll want to stay close to me, as only I know the safe path through. Aside from the fact its a desert, there are sand falls everywhere, and if that weren't bad enough, there are psitantium deposits everywhere."

There were equal amounts of 'gasps' and 'whats'? that went up from the crowd.

Carol nodded in our direction. "Psitantium. Get too close to too large a quantity of the stuff, and it'll drive you insane."

* * *

><p>I came to the door of my family's apartment. I cautiously knocked. The door opened of its own accord to reveal my mother, father and little brother.<p>

"Where have you been! Where have you been! Where have you been!" Their tone shifted from alarmed to mocking. Then they started point and laugh.

Abruptly, the vision disolved. I was still at the Hunter Exam and still running. I shivered. I glanced to my right and left. Carol and Zushi seemed to be coming out of their own trances.

This was the fifth vision I'd come across, all were as disturbing as the last one. Hopefully, that was the last one, as we seemed to be approaching a large rock plateua that jutted out of the ground.

It was at least another 30 minutes before we reached it. I'd underestimated how big the thing was. It was kilometers across and at least a kilometer high.

"Congratulations on passing the first part of the exam. You may rest here until the next proctor arrives." said Tsezguerra as he leaned against the rock wall. He didn't even look winded.

I myself collapsed to the ground, panting, as did Carol. I glanced at Zushi, who looked okay. I know kids have a lot of energy at this age, but this was ridiculous.

My train of thought was interrupted by a grinding noise as a section of the rock wall lowered to reveal an entrance inside. Out stepped a bald man with pale skin, in black tight-fitting clothes.

"My name is Hanzo. I'll be the proctor for the next part of the exam. If you'll follow me inside?"


	10. Block X Trap X Statue

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>As our group walked in, I glanced around to see how the rest of the applicants were getting along. <em>Hmm...maybe about a hundred and fifty left.<em> _We're down half of what we once were. _. It was hard to believe how many had been eliminated from the simple run. And it was a simple run, albeit long and through harsh conditions. Thinking back, there was no way I could've have made it on my own a year ago.

We entered what appeared to a large metallic room, maybe 500 meters wide, with maybe 70 odd doors on the far side.

"Pick a door" said Hanzo "overcome the traps and puzzles, and get to the end, and you'll pass this round of the Hunter's Exam. Don't waste too much time. Once you go through a door, it'll lock pretty quickly. And...Begin."

We ran to the nearest door, "Think multiple people can go through the same door?"

"We would half to, there's not many doors available." Carol replied.

I jabbed a button to the next of the door and put my hand on the door to hold it open for Carol and Zushi. Once they were through, I let the door shut, which it did with a clang, locking us in.

* * *

><p>"and then she says...because I'm a potato!"<p>

I couldn't remember since I'd laughed so hard. Zushi was rolling on the floor and holding his stomach with tears in his eyes.

I wiped my eyes. "Heh..potato."

All in all we were making a good progress. Each room had a puzzle of sort, which led to a key.

"Hey, remember back when we were fighting the Quetzal?" said Zushi unexpectedly

The room we were currently in had a limestone block with it sides about a meter in length. Hanging from around the room were various ropes and pulleys, and there was a pressure plate on a raised platform at the other end.

"Please, don't remind me." groaned Carol.

"What about it?"

Carol put her hand on her chin and glanced at the blocks. She looked at the pulley and crane over head. She looked back at the block, and then back at the crane.

"Meh. Ok Nina, you lift and carry the block and put it over the pressure plate."

"What!" I replied. "Aren't we going to use the crane?"

"Faster this way. Aren't you up to it, Miss Muscle?" she poked me in the arm.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Well I was thinking. didn't that seem kind of like a boss fight?" Zushi continued.

The thing about lifting heavy things was not really how much weighed, which was important, but how bulky it was. I looked at the block, and experimentally tried to tip it over onto its side. It moved fairly easily. I next tried to have it balanced on one corner, which it did, and then I knelt down so I could get into a position where I could carry it without it hitting me in the head.

"Oh you mean like one of those RPG video games. My brother has a ton of those. I played a few myself. I really liked the 'The Adventures of Yelda.'"

"Oh, I heard of that." said Carol.

I held it easily and got back onto my feet again, and walked with the cube over to the raised platform, bumping into it with the block and sliding it up until it was on the top. I pulled myself up onto the raised platform and pushed into place.

"Well I was thinking that it would have been pretty cool if the Quetzal had turned red and attacked faster once we hit it a couple of time."

The block slid in with a click and a treasure chest fell from the ceiling.

"Oh please, that only happens in video games." said Carol.

* * *

><p>Carol, Nina and Zushi are running toward metal balls spitting out of a hole in the wall. They dodge past them by either dodging to the left or to the right.<p>

* * *

><p>Zushi opens a chest, and pulls a bow and arrow out, and holds it over his head with both hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Carol swings her swords in a circle to fend off three robots.<p>

* * *

><p>Nina opens a cracked wall with a bomb.<p>

* * *

><p>After a number floors, we finally got to a large room with a giant one-eyed statue of rabbit-snail in the middle of it.<p>

We approached it cautiously. It seemed to have sort of proximity alert system, because as soon as we got near it, it started to shake and move. It rose up onto its hind legs and started to hop around, making a fantastic clanging sound every time it landed.

"Maybe this is what the bow and arrows are for?" yelled Zushi over all the noise it was making.

"I think so! I think we need to get it to open its eye!" I replied.

"Do you see anything that could make it open its eyes" said Carol dodging as the robot almost crashed into her.

"Um...lets see, there are barrels around the walls of the rooms. Let me see if there's anything in them." I dodged as the snail-rabbit as he leaped towards me and made my way toward one of the barrels.

"Lets see. Red potion...Extra arrows...Ah! Here's a bomb. " I grabbed into my jeans pocket and fumbled for a lighter. The fuse ignited, and I waited until the statue landed and threw the bomb at its eye. I had good aim, but the bomb exploded in mid-flight.

"Sorry!" I could see Zushi and Carol running around the room trying to distract it, and trying not to get stomped on. The fuses were too short.

I ran to the next barrel, and rummaged around until I found another bomb. I ran forward and handed off the bomb to Zushi.

"Don't light it. Toss to it to me when I ask."

This time, I got closer. Way closer. Once the statue landed, I grabbed onto it with one hand and started climbing. I made to the top, about 4 meters up, and locked my foot around one of the ears, leaving my hands free.

"When it lands, toss the bomb up to me."

"This is crazy! I'm going to get another bomb." yelled Carol, heading towards the barrels.

_Hopefully we won't need another. _After the statue landed, Zushi tossed a bomb up towards me. I grabbed it in both hands, lit it and threw it at the eye at the end of the eyestalk. The lid shot open, and the statue stopped, as if it were stunned.

Zushi didn't waste any time and pumped a few arrows into it. "Ah! Its closing again!"

"Not if I can help it!" I lept and climbed onto the eyestalk and grabbed the lids with both hands, holding it open. Just then an electric shock went through my body. Apparently it didn't like what I was doing.

The pain was excruciating. "Hurry!" I said through clenched teeth. I wasn't sure I would be understood, it actually came out like "Hu..rr..iszt", but apparently Zushi did, as he repeatedly shot arrows into the eyes of the statue.

Finally, the shocks stopped, and so did the statue. I was a little singed around the edges, and I occasionally shot out little bolts of electricity.

"We did it." Carol handed me a red potion. I took a sip. "You know, this tastes a little like a sports drink."

"It -is- red-coloured sports drink. Did you think it was actual an actual healing potion?" groaned Carol.

"Fine. Just go ahead and crush my dreams like that."

It was at that point, a treasure chest fell from the ceiling. Zushi looked inside, and removed a large elaborate key from inside. He held it over his head with both hands.

"Why do you always have to do that Zushi?" asked Carol.

"Dunno." he shrugged.

* * *

><p>After opening up the door with the large key, we entered a large circular room surrounded by doors similar to our own.<p>

"I guess all the paths from the beginning reach here." Carol said to no one in particular.

"Yeah." Zushi and I said in unison.

"No ones here, yet."

"Yeah."

I sat down. "Anyone have any cards?"

* * *

><p>No one did have cards, but Carol had a miniature Chess set in her bag. Why she brought it along was anyone's guess. She wound up beating Zushi and I a number of times, and she eventually got tired of it.<p>

"You guys are awful." she said as she put her chess set away.

"What'd you expec.." At that point, we interrupted by a door sliding open. It was the Testudine brothers.

"Yes! We're first!" Cried one of them in the lead. He was followed by three other brothers, with one of them supporting himself on the other two. He looked like his right leg was in a makeshift splint.

We waved. "Umm..hi.". They waved back, and came over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got careless on the last fight." said the middle brother in the splint. "Got my leg broke for my trouble."

"Did you face the one-eye rabbit-snail statue boss?"

"Nah, the one we fought was this giant earthworm. It was on a platform high up. I got knocked off it, fell 10 meters, which is where I got this." He tapped his right leg.

"Bummer." I replied. "Are you going to go on?"

"Nah." the one to his right said. "We brothers stick together as a team. If one of gets injured, then we'll just try again. next year."

"Leo, you really don't need to do that. You can go on without me."

"Nonsense Ralph. Wouldn't dream of it!"

The other brothers groaned.

"Appreciate it, bro." Ralph said through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>We chatted with the Testudine brothers while we waited for the rest to arrive. Apparently, they were orphans, and had been adopted by their Master Nezumi. They had spent their life their training in the mountains under his tutelage, and had already taken the exam 3 times already, but always bowed out for one reason or the other.<p>

During our chat the rest showed up. There were about 20 left in all, including ourselves. Finally Hanzo walked in from a plain door to the North.

"Congratulations on making it this far!" he glanced at a raised hand. "Yes?"

"My brothers and me are bowing out."

"Ok, you can wait in room I just came from. Someone will see to you there."

As the brothers walked out, a woman in a blue and green jester's outfit tumbled in.

"Hi! I'm Quinn! We're going to have lots of fun!"

I shivered.


	11. Boardgame X Challenge X Trick

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>We soon found ourselves in another large room. It was arranged into some sort of giant game board, with the goal in the center.<p>

Quinn sat upon a podium to the side of the game board with her legs crossed, and her head resting in one of her hands. "If you look down, you'll see you're each at a starting square. You'll roll a die, and move that number of squares. Each time you land on a square, you'll get coins equal to the number on the dice you rolled. We're having a special today. Get a 100 coins, and you can buy yourself one of these." she held up a Hunter License.

"Oh but wait! There are only 25 spaces before you reach the goal! Where could the other 75 coins possibly come from?" she put both her hands to her face in mock surprise.

"That's where the challenges come in. Whenever you land on a square, you can choose to take a physical, mental or spiritual challenge. Of course, some of you are in groups which means you'll all have to take a challenge, and you can't all take the same one. However, you'll all have to pass your challenge, if one of you fails, you all fail for that turn.. You know what they say, 'Share victory, share defeat."

She then put covered her eyes with one hand, and held out her other in a warding gesture. "But Quinn, you may ask, what do we get if we win the challenge? You'll get these lovely, shiny gold pieces," she put her palms together, and removed them to reveal a stack of gold coins. "25 to be precise."

"And there some surprise squares on the board. Are they good, are they bad? That'd ruin the surprise." she whispered conspiratorially.

"But now! We roll to see who goes in what order. There are spinning dice hovering over all of your heads. Punch those badboys, and we'll see where they stop."

I punched the spinning dice above me, and Carol and Zushi did theirs as well. 95, it displayed, with 91 and 90 displaying for Carol and Zushi respectively.

"Oh a strong showing for Team...Team...Team. Eh. Team 2 Gals and a Kid. They go first. Next goes.."

I mostly tuned her out at this point, but I noticed that Felix, Fritz and Isara were still here at this stage, as was Imhotep. Of course, there were a bunch of people who I had no idea who they were, but they had to be pretty tough to make it this far. There were some more groups, and some singles Hunter candidates as well.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, but a spinning dice hovering. Carol punched it. "That some pretty fancy holograms. I actually felt those each time I hit them."

"Its Nen." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"What now?" asked Carol.

"Miss Nina, Miss Carol, we need to move forward 4 spaces."

"Tell you later" as I started to walking forward.

Each time we stepped on a square, I noticed a counter on the far wall increase in coin count. As we stepped on fourth square, it lit up a '?' mark underneath it up.

"Oh a surprise square! Aren't you lucky? Lets see what it is!" said Quinn, as she tapped a button. "-20 coins" flashed on the board.

"Oh thats too bad" she said as our coins reset to 0. "But, I assume, you're taking the challenges?"

I nodded, then whispered to Carol and Zushi. "I'll take physical, unless anyone objects."

"I'm taking mental, leaving spiritual to Zushi. You okay with that Zushi?"

He nodded.

Quinn gestured to 3 rooms off to the side marked Physical, Mental and Spiritual.

We headed to our respective rooms.

* * *

><p>"You may be curious as to what awaits these contestants, indeed, all our contestants. In the Physical room, is a horde of Armadillo-tigers. Look at those shiny teeth. She'll need to survive in there for 1 minute to pass the challenge."<p>

She pointed to a monitor on the wall, with Nina surrounded by rows and rows of cages, growling armadillo-tigers behind them.

"In the Mental chamber, we've got her hooked up to a Thiscolt-Benier machine. Today we're working on Fatarais Final Theorem. She not expected to solve it all, but she'll need to light up the progress bar up to a certain amount before a minute runs out.

A separate screen flashed with Carol strapped into a machine with a funky helmet on her head. A progress bar was beginning to light up on the side.

"And finally, the Spiritual Chamber? You remember Psitantium? We got a 1 kg of the stuff, as pure as we could make, in the chamber with the kid. He's got to stay with it, in the chamber, for a whole minute. If he leaves before the time is up, he forfeits."

Another screen showed Zushi in a room with a cylinder in the center. Panels on the cylinder receded to reveal a glowing purple crystal . He then fell tohis knees and held his head and cried out.

* * *

><p>The armadillo tigers circled me, I'm not sure what they waiting for. Maybe they were sizing me up. Probably not a good idea to let them have initiative. I lunged at one of them, punching it in the side. It crashed into its siblings, knocking them over.<p>

Another one chose that moment to pounce on me. I wound up on my back with one of them snapping at my face, holding its armored claws. It was at this moment 2 more chose to sink their teeth into my arms. Would've worked to, if not for my Ten field. It still hurt, but no skin was broken. I kicked it in the groin. I wasn't sure if it was male or female, but it rolled over onto it side, whimpering.

There were still the two still munching on my arms, and pinning me down. It was tough, but I managed to pull my right arm toward myself, grabbing it in the face and managing to throw it at its sibling at my left.

It was then that a 'Ding' sounded and a rope with a handle dropped from the ceiling. Unfortunately, a couple of them were between me and the rope. An idea struck me.

I inhaled and roared baring me my teeth. It startled them a bit, and I ran and leaped for the rope. It swiftly pulled me up.

* * *

><p>I emerged to see that Carol and Zushi were already back at our space on the board. I headed to join them.<p>

Quinn quipped. "You took awhile coming out. You know there's no extra credit for staying longer?"

I grinned. "It seemed like they just couldn't get enough of me."

"Fair enough. On to the next victi..team, I meant team."

* * *

><p>It seemed like every square was a surprise square. No matter where anyone landed, it seemed like the surprise tile always lit up. Sometimes coins were given, sometimes coins were taken away. Some people were sent forward, and some were sent back.<p>

Carol and Zushi looked a little worse for wear. She was complaining about a headache, and Zushi just had this haunted look.

"Does anyone want to trade the next time"

"Tiger-wrangling get too tough for you?" Carol teased.

"No I meant if it was getting too tough for anyone, we should maybe trade-off."

"I've got to take the mental challenge. I don't think anyone else is familiar with Fatarais Final Theorem"

"I think I'm good for another 1 or 2 times Miss Nina."

"If you're sure."

* * *

><p>We got lucky the next time. We were up to 10 squares, +10 coins surprise tile , and were up to 66 coins already.<p>

After coming out of the challenge though, I noticed Zushi didn't look so good. He just kept muttering about clowns over and over again.

"Zushi doesn't look so good. I'm taking the test of Spirituality challenge next."

"Are you sure he can survive in the Armadillo-Tiger Pit? He's just a little guy." said Carol.

"He's better at Martial Arts than me. He ought to. Right Zushi?"

He just nodded.

* * *

><p>We rolled another '6'. The surprise tile we landed on shot us 5 tiles forward, giving us an increase in 11 coins. We were doing well, and would get 102 coins if we could just make it though the next segment.<p>

I nervously stepped into the Chamber of Spirituality. A single column stood before me. The door shut behind me. The plates on the column began to recede and then reality shattered.

* * *

><p>I was strapped to a bed. My eyes were covered, and alien whispers were heard around me. I could barely make them out, but each time I thought I had a handle on understanding them, they disolved into so much babble. I was jabbed in my arm with what seemed like a needle.<p>

I screamed.

* * *

><p>I awoke, thrashing on the floor. The column was covered again, but my heart was racing. Just what the hell did I see? Was that just a hallucination?<p>

I stumbled through the door, and back to our position on the board.

Zushi looking better. Carol was taking some pills with a bottle of water. Painkillers I was guessing.

"We just need to roll a '4' or better next time and we win. Anyone feeling lucky?"

"You know you're crazy, right?" I said.

"Yeah. You don't have to be mean about it, though."

* * *

><p>Our last turn finally came up. Carol hit the spinning dice, and rolled a "3"<p>

"Nice going." I said.

She shrugged.

"So...close." said Quinn, and we landed on the third square. It started blinking rapidly, flashing "Penalty" in yellow, red and black letters over and over again.

"You probably broke it" she continued. "Alright, who needs to go on a diet? Seriously, though, you're going to need to stand over in that circle over there."

* * *

><p>We walked over to the circle. I was feeling pretty down, but then more Hunter Candidates received penalties. Hunter Candidates with 100 coins or more. The ones that made it past the finish line were the ones that didn't have enough coins. Something was beginning to dawn on me.<p>

"You think we've been had?" I asked.

"Ah! She figured it out!" teased Carol.

* * *

><p>As the last defeated Hunter Applicants filed out, Quinn approached us at the circle. "Congratulations on passing this phase of the Hunter Exam. If you go out this door, you'll see an airship there. Board it, and it'll take you to the Final part of the hunter exam."<p>

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank those that reviewed for their kind words. I welcome both praise and constructive criticism.<p>

For anyone curious, my inspiration for the Armadillo-Tiger Pit was a certain scene from Transformers the Movie and this soundtrack. .com/watch?v=2HtSZaQqiBg&feature=related


	12. Lies X Duel X Loss

I don't own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>"What!" Quinn screamed into the phone. Indistinct mutterings could be heard from the other end.<p>

"Well I understand that'd be important, but what about my time?"

More indistinct mutterings could be heard from the phone.

"Fine. But I expect to be paid overtime for this." she said and then put the phone down.

"What happened?" said Tsezguerra, sitting on a couch drinking some tea.

Hanzo, Tsezguerra, and Quinn were in an comfortably furnished office somewhere. The landscape of the Salt Assylum showed outside.

"The Chairman can't come. Official Hunter Association business. We've got to do the Fourth Exam ourselves."

"Whats the big deal? We setup a few basic rules, and let the remaining candidates fight it out. I remember when Netero was still alive, thats what he used for my exam. We could do something similar."

"Thats not the point. I had plans!"

"You could still leave. We can run the rest of the exam ourselves." said Tsezguerra as he finished off his tea.

"And have you guys mess it up? Not a chance!"

* * *

><p><em>My name is Carol Porta. I'm 18 yrs old and an overachiever. When not in school or studying, I've spent every moment training. Failing my First Hunter Exam may have been a fluke, but this will not be. I'm at the end, nothing can stop me now.<em>

* * *

><p>"You two look a mess." I glanced down at my jumpsuit. Little rips and tears were everywhere. "Heck, I look a mess"<p>

We and 4 other Hunter Candidates marched to the airship. Besides us, only Phelix, Fritz, Isara and Imhotep had passed the last round of the exam. What was it with this exam? We had 3 rookies make it to the Final Exam. Nina and Zushi were pretty helpful to have around, but their abilities were still pretty freakish.

"I just want to take a shower." I said.

"and get some food" Nina cried.

"and some sleep." Zushi blearily.

"You'll make some pretty poor hunters if this is all it takes to knock you out." piped up Imhotep suddenly, speaking from behind us.

"Well I'm sure we could all go on for another few days, but if we don't have to.." I shot back.

"Hmmph." was all he replied.

Luckily, the airship had all those, and we got some much needed food and rest. It was around noon when we touched down the next day.

We entered a white building with gold minarets and ivory columns. Our proctors brought us to a large interior room done in various shades of blue. Blue columns, blue floor tile, and blue wallpaper all accentuated by moldings of gold. In the center of the impressive room was a red circle, and off to the side was a sign stand covered by a tarp.

"The last form of the test is a series of 1 on 1 duels, held in the center circle. If you manage to push your opponent out of the circle, you win. The winners will then exit the tournament and the losers will advance to next stage of the tournament." announced Tsezguerra.

"All weapons are allowed, but if you kill your opponent, you will be disqualified and everyone else will pass." Hanzo continued.

"Here are the match-ups." said Quinn as she removed the tarp from the board with a flourish.

As I examined the board, my heart sank. I was only given one fight, and thus only one chance to pass as a Hunter.

"Ah. Just what were these match-ups based on?" I asked.

"Random." said Hanzo, curtly.

"But..."

"Random. Totally not based on your previous actions during the exam." continued Quinn.

Tsezguerra and Hanzo glared at Quinn after that.

I figured it was futile to ask more. But was my showing really that bad? Its true I did lean upon Zushi and Nina a little, but I pulled my own weight, right? I had! And I'd show them that during my match.

* * *

><p>Nina versus Isara was the first match. Isara was a tall black-haired woman dressed in green and brown camo gear, and sporting a barret.<p>

After the referee signaled to start, they circled each other. Isara wielded a bowie knife, but Nina fought unarmed. After a few lunges by Isara, Nina was able to grab her by the wrist, locking it at a weird angle. The knife clattered to floor as Nina applied a great deal of pressure to that wrist. Slowly Nina walked Isara to the edge of the circle and out of it.

"Winner. Nina!"

Isara just held her wrist while Nina walked back with a pleased smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Zushi versus Fritz was next. Fritz was a man in a grey jumpsuit, with green hair and wearing brass goggles. He carried some sort of gun, which I almost instantly recognized as a somewhat modified Indra 7000. I briefly wondered how he was going to use a long-range lightning gun without hitting the other spectators, not to mention the recharge times the 7000 was notorious for. I vowed to try to stay on alert, and stay out of the line of fire.<p>

Zushi and Fritz exchanged some words I couldn't hear, and the referree signaled to start. I needn't have worried about the long-range. It seemed one of the modifications was a range adjuster, which allowed Fritz to sweep it back and forth like an electric flame thrower. Zushi dodged and weaved and did a flat palm-strike to Fritz's stomach, knocking him back and out of the ring.

* * *

><p>Finally it was my turn. I glanced at Imhotep, my opponent. He was a tanned man with black hair dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans. He had a broadsword strapped to his back. I pulled out my katana and tossed the sheath to the side.<p>

The referee signaled to begin, but he just stood there.

"Shall we begin?" I asked.

"I think not." he responded, slowly putting his hand up. Suddenly a shiver ran up my spine. I couldn't move. My body felt cold, was the only way I could describe the sensation, but the air around me felt as warm as ever. The sensation kept increasing, and all I could hear before passing out was my name being called out by Nina and Zushi.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, greeted by the sight of ceiling tiles, and the familiar scent of a hospital. "I lost." I said to no one in particular.<p>

"Carol!" I heard Nina say to my right. I sat up, though I wish I hadn't, as I just got dizzy.

"Don't push yourself."

"Did anyone get the license number of the truck that hit me." I said, trying to put a bold face on, but truthfully, I felt terrible. My earlier failure echoed in my mind. How had I been defeated so easily?

"I guess I just need to train harder."

"You wanted me to introduce my master to you, right?" said Nina, slowly.

"Yeah.." I said warily.

"Its his decision whether to train you or not, but I don't think he'd object..."

The door opened and Zushi walked in.

"Ah Miss Carol, you're better!"

"Hey Zushi."

"Oh hey, I took some notes for you Miss Nina."

"Notes?" I asked.

"They had a short orientation this morning for new Hunters."

I winced.

"Anyway, do you still want me to introduce my master to you?" asked Nina.

I didn't even have to think about it. "Introduce me."


	13. Embarrasment X Marriage X Job

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>We landed at Itanar airport at noon. We had just left the security checkpoint and we were trying to see about getting some transportation, when Nina's cellphone rang.<p>

She walked off to answer it, and returned a few minutes later.

"So who was it?"

"Ah that was my master. He said he was about 10 minutes away from the airport and could pick us up."

"Sweet. I can't wait to meet this guy!"

"Right.." Nina, for some reason seemed a little nervous. I briefly wondered if her master was some terrible person who beat her at the slightest mistake. Or maybe he was some horrible pervert, like on that martial-arts anime I heard about, Dragon-something or other.

I decided to change the subject.

"Shame about Zushi not being able to come."

"Yeah... He said he was going to continue his training with his Master, a guy called Ming, no..it was Wing, I think he said his name was."

"I know you're going to miss him."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Ah Miss Nina, I can't breathe!" cried Zushi as Nina hugged him.

* * *

><p>"Well, maybe a little." Nina blushed and put her thumb and pointer finger together.<p>

"Uh huh."

I idly watched as people came walking back and forth from the electronic sliding door leading to outside. After a few minutes, a man in a tropical shirt, shorts and sandals came walking through the doors. He had to be in his mid 20s and had brown hair and sideburns, sort of like the kind you'd see in giant robot anime from the past.

Nina rushed up to him and they embraced and kissed. That was interesting, I thought to myself. After talking a few minutes, she lead him back to me and introduced him.

"Carol. This is Michael, my master and fiance."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm just just curious, but do you marry all your students?" I snarked.

"Carol!" cried Nina.

"Considering I've only ever had 2 students, only half of them." he replied, grinning.

* * *

><p>"So I was completely expecting someone different." I mentioned, while the 3 of us walked to the exit.<p>

"How so?"

"Well Nina didn't mention much about you. Only that you'd trained her for 9 months, focusing mostly on weight training and meditation. Oh. And that you never mentioned what style of martial-arts you were training her in. I kind of imagined you as some wrinkly, hunched-over old guy with bushy eyebrows and grey hair, who looks totally harmless, but if you cross him, has you on knocked out in no time."

I could see Nina with one hand on her forehead, and the other arm locked with Michael's.

"That's mostly accurate, except the wrinkly and hunched over part. I never taught her any distinctive martial arts style, mostly because I don't know one myself. Just some moves I've picked up. I know there's a particular style of martial arts called Shingen-tora. No, wait, that can't be right. Shingen-hito? Shingen-something or other.."

"Nina!" I whipped around to see where the voice came from. It came from an older middle-aged woman with grey and brown shoulder-length curly hair and purple sweater and grey pants.

"Mom?"

Mom?

"Nina! It is you!" she said as ran up and grabbed a startled Nina. "We thought you were dead! How could you do that? Making your mother worry like that. You didn't even call or write, not to mention visit.."

Nina's mom rambled on like that for awhile. "and when are you ever going to get married?"

Nina snapped out of her daze at that. "Ah Mom! I'm getting married!"

"Who're you going to marry? The beach bum? The samurai girl?"

Michael chose to speak up at that point. "The beach bum."

* * *

><p>It was another half hour before we explained the situation fully, and actually convinced Nina's mom that yes, she would be careful as a Hunter, that no, Michael wasn't some surfer dude, and that yes, she would stay in contact more often. Walking to Michael's car, Nina nudged me in the ribs. "Wasn't there something you wanted to ask Michael?" she whispered.<p>

"Oh yeah." I whispered back. "Hey Michael, is it true that Nina can lift a car over her head?"

"Sure. But it tends to throw the transmission out of alignment. Last time Nina did that, it cost me 800 zenny and a week in the shop to get it fixed. Sure that's not exactly a lot for a Hunter, but its the principal of the thing."

"No I meant about the other thing!" Nina cried.

"Oh right. I wanted to ask if you could take me on as your humble student." I curtsied.

"Sure. But I've already lined up a potential job for us. If you don't mind traveling halfway around the world, you're welcome to come."

"Job! What about our marriage?

"Well sure, we'll do that. I just thought you'd want to talk that over with me before we schedule anything."

"Can we talk? In private?" Michael and Nina walked some distance away, and started talking.

I jumped on the hood of someone's electric purple Neon Phoenix and waited.

* * *

><p>Their first stop was the county courthouse to pick up a marriage license and get married by a judge. I was a little concerned at being the only witness to the whole thing, and asked Nina about it.<p>

"Its fine. My parents are going to insist on redoing it all formally later on anyway."

* * *

><p>"the ancient Carjillians were quick to attribute their advances to their god-kings...Ah but I see I'm running out of time here. I want you review chapter 5 of Carjillian Histories. There will be a review on Monday."<p>

Our next step had been to Otoko-yo University's archaeology department. Professor Smith had brought us to his office after his class.

"Mike! Its good to see you! Whose your guests?"

"This is Nina..." Michael then proceeded to introduce us to Professor Smith

Professor Smith was a blond man in his early 30s wearing a tan shirt with rolled sleeves and open collar, and slacks. His was cut short, also he wasn't the only person in the room. On the couch was a somewhat portly man in a suit, with receding black hair typing away at a laptop. As he turned and rose to greet us, I was struck by how familiar he seemed to me.

"Pleased to meet you all. My guest here is Mr. Jacob Spelt of Gateway Technologies."

Of course! He was a junior executive at Gateway Technologies. I'd met him once, very briefly.

"Right. Anyway, its come to our attention that you possess the Key of Agets."

"Key of Agets?" said Michael.

"That amulet you had me research." piped in Professor Smith.

"Ahh..."

"Carjillian history and culture is a subject of great interest to our CEO, Dave Holheson. He uncovered a tablet that shows directions and coordinates to where he believes the 'Key of Agets'" can be used to open an entry to the "Hollow World" where the "Eye of Rubios" is said to be located. Mr. Holheson is prepared to pay 3 billion zenny for the location and retrieval of the "Eye of Rubios."

Nina and I whistled.

"I'd like to talk with my associates before taking this job." said Michael and then nodded for us to join him at the back of the room.

"Have you had a chance to examine the tablet?" Michael asked Professor Smith.

"Its in old Carjillian, and I've dated it to the 4 Kings Era. What it basically says is that Rubios's eye can be found at the source of the Rubios River by those who bear the Eye of Agets. However, I will confess to have never seeing or hearing about this particular tablet before. I'm also not sure what this Hollow World refers to."

"Sounds suspicious. I know Mr. Holheson has an interest in archaeology, but having that tablet seems a little weird." I said.

Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Carol has a Hunter sponsorship from Gateway Technologies." Nina explained.

"Ahhh.."

"Anyway, I say we take the job. If its a dead end, we've wasted some time, but no real harm done. If not, we could be 3 billion zenny richer." said Professor Smith.

"You're coming too?" I asked.

He winked. "Of course! Who do you think trained Mikey here?"


	14. Mornings X Train X FLIGHT

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sounds of someone knocking at my door. I heard Nina's voice say, "Are you going to sleep in all day? Come on! We've got a job to do!"<p>

"Yeah..." What time was it? I glanced at the clock. 9AM. Way too early.

"We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. Come down when you're ready."

"Sure..." Why did my arms and legs feel so sore? Oh right. The weights. Michael has insisted on dropping by a sporting goods store and picking up some leg and wrist weights, plus some other assorted weighted clothing. I wondered if I would be able to lift cars at the end of this.

I really wanted to go back to sleep, but sunlight was already streaming through the window and onto my face making the sweet oblivion of sleep no longer possible.

I got up.

* * *

><p>I joined Michael and Nina on the ground floor of the hotel. It was nice enough, maybe three star, done in a faux castle style. The wallpaper was done to give it an appearance of stone walls. Thankfully, it only had the appearance of a castle, and wasn't drafty at all.<p>

I spotted the two next to a small oak table, close by a large unlit fireplace. A large stack of plates were next to each one, and both were wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow.

We exchanged waves and I went to get some food myself. I made do with a bowl of cereal and some coffee. I joined them at the table.

Michael raised his eyebrow and Nina spoke. "Is that all your eating?"

"Oh no. I'll probably go back at least another 6 or 7 times." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh don't worry. After awhile, all that physical exertion will naturally make you want to eat more." Michael said between bites.

"Oh I'm not worried."

We talked that morning about the day's schedule. We'd be doing some shopping for the upcoming trip, mostly survival gear, and dry, easily stored food. All throughout the conversation, Michael and Nina kept glancing at one another and breaking out in fits of stifled laughter. I was confused for a moment, than realized that technically they were on their honeymoon, and thus were going to be insufferable. Why would anyone work on their honeymoon? Or right, 3 billion zenny was a pretty good reason.

I wondered if Professor Smith would be willing to take me as a student instead.

* * *

><p>After shopping, which included me getting some new changes of clothes, we met Professor Morris at the train station. Honestly, the jumpsuit while practical, was getting a bit ragged, and we were facing who knows how long of tromping through forest and jungle.<p>

"So where are we going again?" I asked.

"Well that would be telling." said Professor Smith mysteriously.

Nina and I looked at Michael, and he shrugged.

"I don't know. Well, that's not strictly true. If we're going where I think he's taking us, we'll be in for a ride, but it will take quite a bit of time off the trip."

"So where do you think we're going? Spill it, I want information."

"That would be telling." said Michael mysteriously.

I was just this far away from throttling the two, but I remembered there was something else I wanted to ask.

"Professor Smith, would you be willing to take me as your student?

"Sure, I can get you signed up for my classes. I take it you have an interest in archaeology?"

"Not those classes! Your student on how to become a Hunter!"

Professor Smith made a little 'Ah.' gesture with his mouth. "Well sure. But I thought you were going to be Michael's student."

"Well yeah, but Michael and Nina just got married, and they're going to be insufferable for the next few weeks, at the very least."

"You've gotten married?" exclaimed Professor Smith clapping Michael on the back. "Congratulations! I knew you had it in you Mikey!"

Michael winced.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, our conversation was interrupted by the train arriving. We boarded, and after after several hours we arrived at some no-name station.<p>

"Really takes you back" Michael said to Nina.

Nina giggled.

I smacked my forehead.

* * *

><p>We walked for several hours through forest until we reached a small trail that seemed to wind up and around a mountain in the distance. With Professor Morris in the lead, we began to climb.<p>

We reached a large cave built into the mountain. A man with a beard and wearing goggles and a flight suit approached our group.

"PROFESSOR MORRIS!"

Ach. Did he have no indoor voice?

"Sam! Its good to see you!"

"GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO! COME ON NOW! INTRODUCE ME TO YOUR FRIENDS!"

Yep, definitely no indoor voice.

"Right. You know my apprentice, Michael. I guess by now he's my former apprentice. This is Nina, Michael's apprentice and now wife. And this is Carol, my new apprentice!"

"CONGRATULATIONS MICHAEL!" said Sam, clapping him on the back.

I was beginning to feel sorry for him. Come to think of it, no not really.

"Guys, this is Sam Sacros. He's going to be our pilot."

"WELL ITS NOT REALLY PILOTING!" he turned around to face the cave. "VULTAN! COME HERE!"

A massive shark-eagle wearing a weird harness came out of the cave. Rows and rows of teeth lined it beak. It opened its mouth, "RAWWWWWKKKKKKRRRR!"

"We're going to ride that thing!" I cried

"OH COME NOW! DON"T BE RUDE!" he started patting the shark-eagle's legs. "THERE, THERE SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT!

* * *

><p>It was a little safer than I thought, but not by much. After the paperwork had been done, we were fitted into little capsules attached to the harness. They were comfortable, and even had a little TV screen.<p>

I pressed the inter-comm button. "WHAT DO.." I sighed. He'd even gotten me doing it. "What do we do if we have to use the bathroom?"

"OH DON"T WORRY. JUST LET ME KNOW, AND WE'LL LAND SOMEWHERE."

"Great." I said under my breath.

I felt a lurch as the great shark-eagle launched itself, and us into the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>Once we were into the air, and had settled into a fairly even flight. I heard the intercomm crackle.<p>

"THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING! WE'RE ON COURSE FOR THE SOURCE OF THE RUBIOS RIVER! I ESTIMATE ARRIVAL IN APPROXIMATELY 11 HOURS."

I really hoped he wouldn't keep doing that. I was hoping to get some shut-eye, and quite frankly, I had no doubt I was going to need it.

"AND STRAIGHT ON TILL MORNING! HA HA!"

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sensation of us landing on solid ground. I heard knocking on the hatch and after releasing the safeties and opening the capsule from inside, saw the faces of Michael and Nina.<p>

"Michael, Nina. What are you doing out there?"

"Oh we spent most of the flight outside here on Vultan's back. It was a very nice view." said Nina, and turning to Michael "and very romantic."

They kissed. I groaned.


	15. Mountain X Decent X Gateway

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: <em>Changed the story genre to Adventure/General. Decided there really wasn't very much romance in there. Its more Adventure/Slife-of-Life, but Slice-of-life doesn't seem to be available as an option, so this is probably the next closest option.

* * *

><p>"So where are we?" I asked as I hopped over shark-eagle's back.<p>

Instead of responding, Nina ushered me away from the bird. It began flapping its giant wings and took off.

"ONWARD"

We watched until they were no longer visible.

"Ok, so I guess we're just stuck out here?"

"Well, we don't know how long we'll be out here. There's no sense in having Sam wait around. When we need to head back we can always give him a call." said Professor Morris as he and Michael walked towards Nina and I.

I looked around. We were in a small clearing surrounded by trees. I could hear the sounds of what must be the Rubios River in the distance.

"In answer to your other question. We're near the mouth of the Rubios River. This was as close as we could get." said Nina as she grabbed her backpack.

"We're going to hike up to Mt. Chrysolith, which is the source of the Rubios River. Assuming the map is correct, we should find what we're looking for somewhere around there."

* * *

><p>It was a short hike until we reached the base of the mountain. "So what are we looking for?"<p>

"Don't know" said Michael. "It would be nice if we ran into some signs in Carjillian, but we probably won't. Anything like that would've been worn away by time and weather. Hoping we know what we looking for when we find it." He turned to Professor Morris. "How's your En?"

"So so, though that should speed things up. But we're still going to need to do this in pieces. Maybe we should split into groups. You and Nina go around that mountain that way, and Carol and I go around this way. We'll can meet back at the end of the day."

Michael looked at Nina who nodded. "Sounds good."

"How about you Carol?"

I nodded.

As Michael and Nina walked off, I asked. "Whats En?"

Professor Smith seemed slightly surprised. "Its a Hunter technique. Lets you discover things you wouldn't normally see. Its more than that, but that's a good enough explanation for now."

We started walking along to our right, occasionally climbing over things. Professor Smith seemed to be concentrating on something.

He asked suddenly, "So tell me about yourself. I know Nina was in the most recent Hunter exam. I'm assuming you were in that as well."

I jumped at the unexpected question. I averted my eyes. "I was. I...didn't do so well."

"How far did you get?"

"Fourth and final exam."

"Was it a tournament?"

"Yes"

"Yeah, they usually do that."

I paused. "I'm still not sure how that guy did that."

"Did what?"

"Defeated me so easily. All he did was kinda move his arm at me. Next thing I knew I felt cold and couldn't move. I passed out shortly after that."

Professor Smith scratched his chin. "Sounds like you were hit with a Ren attack."

"You're just making things up now, aren't you. What next? Pen? Then Zen?

He chuckled. "No I'm being quite serious. Though I will admit that there are a lot of techniques that end in 'en'."

"So you were saying something about Ren"

"Another Hunter technique. Since you don't know about Nen, you had no defense against it."

"Again with the 'en' words."

He grinned.

* * *

><p>We arrived back at our starting location around evening. We hadn't found anything. Michael and Nina, however, had big smiles on their faces.<p>

Nina jumped in the air and clapped her hands together. "We found a cave!"

I blinked at her. "Ok, and..."

"Well its a bit more than that. We found some glyphs in Carjillian at the entrance."

"Well what did they say?" I asked.

"They said "Entrance". Michael handed me a notebook opened to a certain page.

"I copied the glyphs down."

I couldn't make heads or tail of it. There was something that looked like a fish, and a duck shape, and some people doing some sort of stange dance...

"Let me see that." said Professor Morris as he took the book out of my hand.

"Yup. Thats the Carjillian glyph for entrance."

"Certainly very polite of them, those ancient Carjillians." I said dryly.

"Well ancient Carjillia had a very polite society. The protocols for various things like washing hands, doing laundry..

I put my hand over Professor Smith's mouth. "Its okay. You don't have to tell me."

* * *

><p>We set up camp, and rested the night. We approached the cave early the next morning. Not that I disbelieved him but there it was, that fish, duck and people dancing symbol at the mouth of the cave.<p>

"And that's it, huh?" I said matter-of-factly.

"There aren't any other glyphs, but we didn't go that far into the cave." said Michael. "The cave sounds like it goes on goes quite a distance, just judging by the echoes.

* * *

><p>We decended into the cave, going for what seemed like kilometers, climbing down cliffs, past waterfalls and stalagtites, up and down dead-ends. Internally, it felt like we were down forever, and we would never see the warm kiss of the sun again. According to my watch, however, it was a little over two days.<p>

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" I asked, for the what seemed the fifthieth time.

"For the last time, no I've no ...hold on a moment" said Smith as he stopped suddenly.

He held the lamp up to rows of Carjillian glyphs lining up the walls ahead of us.

"We must document this!" he cried.

If I could see his eyes, I'm sure they would've glowed with the light of a thousand suns.

* * *

><p>And document they did, carefully jotting the symbols that lined the wall down into their notebooks. Even Nina and I helped, jotting down sections of the wall.<p>

Finally we had it written it all down, and we were prepared to enter the inner chamber.

"Gas masks everyone. That air on the other side hasn't been touched in who knows how long."

I had wondered why we had brought those along.

"You sure these will protect us?"

"Of course. Saw it in a movie once." he paused. "Just kidding."

* * *

><p>After I had been held back from strangling the Professor, I and the rest of us slipped on our gas masks.<p>

"Looks like these doors slide to the right and left."

Michael and the Professor each grabbed a handle of door and pulled. I beamed my lantern into the darkness beyond. I couldn't see much, so I stepped inside. The whole room was seemingly done in a marble-like substance. Marble-like walls, marble-like floor and ceiling. The only thing different in the room, was the black monolith in the middle of the room. On closer look, the monolith was indented in the middle.

Looking around, I could see both Michael and the Professor furiously jotting down notes about the room.

"I think we've got the right place." I said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>"So I guess we just place the Key in the Monolith?" asking the question everyone was thinking but no one was asking.<p>

"Yeah. I'd like to document everything first. We don't what going to happen when we do that." as he continued to jot down notes.

I saw Nina sitting off on the sidelines. "Pretty intense?"

"You mean the guys? Or this whole experience?"

"Either. Both."

"This is sort of their bread and butter for them. Its what I've chosen for myself. I feel that if I were phased at this point, how could I ever hope to keep up with Michael?"

"Yeah. I guess your right."

* * *

><p>"Michael do you want to do the honors? Its your ancient artifact." said Professor Smith.<p>

He removed the Key of Agets from around his neck, and gently placed it in the it into the Monolith. The whole room lit up and and a portal with a blue border appeared on the Monolith. Beyond that we could see a forest and sunlight.

We stepped through.

* * *

><p>I'm a little bit happier with this chapter as it is now.<p> 


	16. Platform X Battle X Eye

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p>We stepped through into the bright "sunlight". It took a moment to get our bearing, and the situation was somewhat disorienting. There did appear to be a sun in the sky, but as you looked out over the landscape before us, it seemed we were on a drifting platform, surrounded by what looked like a glass-like canopy, probably thousands of kilometers in length. Well I assumed that was the case, as we could see hundreds of others doing same, rotating around the sun in the sky.<p>

"Well, I've seen a lot of things in my life, but this is new." said Professor Smith.

All we could was nod dumbly in amazement.

I turned back to look at the gate. It shimmered with a blue border, against another black monolith.

"Will it remain stable?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

We turned around and headed into the depths of forest.

* * *

><p>We took turns climbing trees. We could see a structure of the distance, but it was two days before we got close to it.<p>

It was huge pyramid with steps leading to a smaller structure on top.

We approached to climb.

A blast came from the trees and nearly hit Nina.

Three figures emerge from the trees. Two woman and one man carrying an energy rifle.

"Blast. I need to calibrate better." said the man.

Professor Smith turned around to face the the trio. Michael and Nina did likewise. "Carol! Keep going!" I nodded and ran up the steps. I could hear the sounds of the battle below, and above, I hoped that only the Eye of Rubios awaited me above.

I entered, I could see the Eye, it looked like a ruby about the size of a small egg, cupped upon a pedestal. In hindsight, I probably should've been more cautious in my approach. Grabbing the Eye, I screamed, as an otherworldly force took control of my body and pulled my hands to my forehead. The eye imbedded itself in my forehead. I felt no pain, but blanked out anyway for a second.

* * *

><p>I awoke with my hand still touching my forehead. My senses had expanded. In my mind, with my eyes closed, I could feel the cool of the stone walls and ceiling, the age of the building and the battle below, and the terrible purpose the Eye filled in me<p>

**I Must Kill Them All. They Can't Be Allowed To Defile This Place. **The thought filled my mind, and at the moment I couldn't figure out whether it was mine or not.

_No you mustn't! _Another thought, a conflicting one.

Back and forth these voices argued. I settled for knocking all 6 intruders out. I emitted a pulse from my hand knocking them unconscious. I would dispose of them later.

_Who are you?_ An odd question popped into my head. I was an Enforcer Mk 2. Wasn't I? I shook my head. I must be malfunctioning from the long sleep. My new host body was also a little strange. Somehow my old host body was attached to my new host body.

Strange, but it shouldn't prohibit me from executing my functions.

* * *

><p>Where was I? I awoke shrouded in darkness, but I could see a light in the distance. I experimented and found that I could move by willing myself forward. I moved towards the light. It took my form and thought to me.<p>

_You want to save them, right?_

I wasn't sure who I was referring to, but I had a hunch that I did.

_Then let us begin._

I touched my other self and absorbed her into me. Or did she absorb me into her? It was all very confusing.

* * *

><p>I wandered forward, not sure where I was going. I eventually emerged onto a featureless plain. A lone tree stood off in the distance. I approached the tree. I saw myself, outlined in red. emerge from behind it.<p>

**Rogue personalities must be eliminated.** I heard it/myself say.

I didn't reply, except to raise my sword into an en guarde position. It responded in kind.

* * *

><p>I battled across my mindscape. Neither of us gaining the upper hand, as we were evenly matched. In a desperate gamble, I separated my selves. Immediately my red self gained the advantage. It knocked me down, and was poised to strike me, when a sword started to protruded from my red self's chest. My white self had stabbed my red self from behind.<p>

It struggled there, and I stabbed it in the head.

**You can't do this..I must fulfill my function...**

My red self dissolved into a column of red diamonds.

* * *

><p>I awoke back in the temple. The glyphs so alien at first, I could now read. They were mostly warning signs. I touched my forehead. The Eye was coming loose, and I briefly wondered whether there'd be a gaping hole where it had been previously. I needn't have worried, as my forehead remained intact.<p>

I tapped the Eye, but it remained inert. I slipped it into a pouch, as I wasn't taking any chances.

The whole experience had been very surreal, and I was still half expecting it to be just a dream.

I then remembered what had happened earlier. I ran out, and down the stairs. Everyone was collapsed on the ground. They still had pulses, which was good, but I still wasn't out of the woods. It was 50/50 chance that someone from either group would wake up first. I was going to need to wake up someone on our team and fast.

* * *

><p>I weighed my options. Nina was still too new. Either Michael or Professor Smith would work. Smith had trained Michael, so I figured he'd be my best bet.<p>

I shook my pack from my back. Smelling salts, smelling salts... Found them! I ran toward Professor Smith and waved the vial under his nose. He sneezed.

"What? Carol!"

"Quick! We have to wake the others!"

We ran and woke Michael then Nina.

Michael then touched the 3 rival hunters on their head. His arm glowed faintly for a second, and I could see strands of energy when he removed his hands.

I blinked. Was I just seeing things, or was this an aftereffect of my contact with the Eye?

* * *

><p>"Thats very strange. I don't think the Eye will be anymore of a problem, but its best to keep it in that pouch of yours" said Professor Morris after I explained what happened.<p>

"I also think you unlocked your Nen with that experience, but you're still pretty weak with it, just judging by your aura."

I sighed. I didn't understand half of what Professor Smith was saying, but at least I was making progress.

* * *

><p>Soon enough we were in front of Gateway Technologies Tower. It was a familiar enough location, and after speaking with the receptionist on the first floor, I guided our group to Dave Holheson's office on 47th floor. Unfortunately, he wasn't there, and we were asked to meet him in Lab 23A. We headed back down and entered the lab where we encountered him, a blond slightly balding man wearing a black turtleneck sweater and sportsjacket.<p>

"I understand you've found the Eye of Rubios. Please show it to me."

I removed the Eye from my pouch, taking care to not touch it directly.

"Capital, people." He pressed a button on an intercom. "Mr. Spelt, can you come down here with the payments?"

Mr. Spelt walked into the room carrying four small briefcases. He placed them on a table and opened them to reveal stacks of cash.

At this point, took the Eye from my hands.

He looked at me and said "I think I'm leaving the company in good hands, but I must say good-bye at this point." Our jaws dropped as he dissolved into five glowing amorphous blobs, with the Eye of Rubios dissolving into the sixth.

"You have our humblest thanks for retrieving our comrade." said one of the blobs.

The wall behind them raised to reveal a what seemed to be a space pod. The aliens boarded the ship, and took off through a portal. that formed in front of it.

"Wow"

"You bet. There's only a 100 million in each of these suitcases! Cheapskate aliens!" said Michael as he counted the stack in one briefcase.


	17. Epilogue X Loose Threads X End

I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Michael Presid. I'm a Hunter, I'm married and I solved the mystery of an ancient amulet passed through our family. What left is there to do?<em>

* * *

><p>I punched the newcomer in the face.<p>

He wasn't really a newcomer, but he had been a nuisance for quite a while now. Him and his wife and daughter.

"Ow! Was that any way to greet an old friend?" he said, as his wife helped him to his feet.

Professor Karl Thorne had been a rival or Professor Smith, and as ex-apprentice of Professor Smith, that extended to me as well I guess. What I could never figure out was why a physics professor needed to be a Hunter as well. Maybe it was part and parcel of the whole "rival" business. On his left helping him was Marlene. She had been a bored heiress who had become a Hunter for the excitement. They had met and eventually fell in love at some point. On his right and lingering behind the pair was Vana their daughter, blowing a bubble from some gum she was chewing. The third eye was new, since she wasn't sporting one in the jungle when we were fighting them 2 weeks ago.

"Did you really have to do that? It was just business." said Marlene.

"Business was business, but the punch was for that rifle shot at my wife. Nearly gave me a heart attack." I grumbled.

"You got married? Congratulations!" said Professor Thorne, slapping me on the back.

I winced. Did everyone have to do that? Slaps on the back and super strength didn't exactly mix well.

"Besides the shot was non-lethal, though it would've knocked her out. I would've suspected that she would've suffered a nasty headache afterwards, though."

"I'm glad you're watching out for me dear, but I think I was owed that first punch at him." said Nina as she came up behind me.

"Non-lethal. Does no one understand non-lethal?"

"Honey I'm sure they understand." said Marlene as she wrapped her arm with his.

I walked back to my seat. We had been sitting in a Taro's Diner in east Otokyo along with Carol. Professor Smith had to return to class, as he had a lot of catching up to do.

"So Vana, whats with the third eye?"

"We passed by a body modification shop on the way here, and I thought I'd change my look."

"I had something stuck to my forehead a couple of weeks ago. Didn't work out for me." said Carol.

The 3 newcomers looked at her in a puzzled manner.

"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't know about that."

"Oh hey. Maybe I could get some cat or bunny ears. Oh and maybe a cat tail..." said Nina next to me.

"Speaking of which, how'd the whole Eye of Rubios thing turn out? 3 Billion Zenny is a pretty hefty reward, though then I heard the Dave Holheson had died? What was that about?"

"He stiffed us on the reward.."

"And then you killed him?" said Professor Thorne.

I sighed. "No, we didn't kill him. He was actually some sort of blob-like alien, actually he was 5 blob-like aliens. So was the Eye of Rubios. Afterwards they promptly took off to who knows where. They did leave a reward, but it was only a 100 million zenny each."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"And Gateway Technologies can do nothing?" piped in Marlene.

"Well our contract was with Mr. Holheson, not with Gateway. They're not exactly sympathetic." said Carol.

"Mr. Holheson had a villa out in the country and some apartments in Gateway Towers, but we need to go through...what was that again? Prostate Court?" said Nina.

"Probate Court." I replied.

"Right. Thats what I said."

"Yes dear."

* * *

><p>"So I've been thinking." I said.<p>

It had been a long day, and Nina and I were just about to hit the hay.

"What about?" said Nina, as she was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Well, normally, when you've got family heirlooms, its kinda rare to figure out what they do. I had become a Hunter to figure out what mine was for, and we just recently I did."

"Go on." said Nina as she came out and sat on the bed. You know those cat ears really did look good on her.

"Well, I'm kinda wondering what to do next."

"Well there's still plenty of adventure in the world, and I can think of one other thing we can do immediately."

I pulled Nina into an embrace. "I think I know what your thinking."

I flipped the lights.

* * *

><p>Author's notes.<p>

I've never really considered myself a writer, more of a reader. This is actually my first "big" writing project, small as it is. Its something I've been kicking around in my head, and the main characters have gone through a bit of mutation over those years. Originally I had all imagined them as quite a bit younger, like around 14.

Michael, though I hadn't really decided on a name yet, began as kid in a desert ranch looking for his missing father. He met 2 girls his same age in a nearby town who were training to be Hunter. "Rose", who eventually became Carol, and "Bunny" who eventually became Nina. Rose was still a swordswoman, but preferred Rapiers, and had this whole Elegant Gothic look going on. Bunny was very different, however. She was a car mechanic, a bit spacey and was constantly making Transformers references. The only one who really didn't change was Michael, since he's a bit of an author avatar. I had planned on having them all taking the Hunter Exam together, but I really couldn't come up with a good reason for them to all be there together in a some little podunk town together, especially Rose. Professor Smith was there as well, but he was even more poorly defined. He was just some sort of mentor character for the three.

On a different topic, it had always bothered me that there were Hunter running around with animal like features. I wondered where did they come from? So I figured body modification must be a common thing in the Hunter X Hunter universe, and something relatively cheap and painless to do.

Anyway, I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading this. I might even continue it someday, but for the moment, I am "overdrawn at the idea bank", so I think I'll just stop for now.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
